Usuario discusión:Daletibu11
Casas Hola Daletibu11, Bienvenido a Simspedia. Me parece genial tu idea de las casas, puedes guiarte como en el que está acá. O también en Twinbrook en la lista de familias están los nombres de los Lotes. Saludos. --Nacho 22:26 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Casas Está muy bien el artículo, creo que le deberías ponerle la plantilla, como en éste Verdor Verdísimo. Saludos. --Nacho 19:35 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Contenido No te preocupes, la tabla se pone sóla cuando el artículo es suficientemente largo como para necesitarla. Si tienes alguna otra duda, puedes preguntarme dando clic en la palabra "Buzón" en mi firma. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón){71} 03:28 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Bienvenida, y algo más Hola, soy Arc.94. (:O). Seguramente no me conocés porque estuve inactivo por un tiempo pero ahora volví (6) (?. Soy administrador, bienvenido al wiki, y todo eso. Bueno, ahora, el tema principal. Me fijé que estás haciendo los artículos de las casas (Verdor Verdísimo, Luna de Agosto) y la verdad te felicito. Nada más quería saber si podías hacer también de casas no habitadas (como la de Estilo Rectangular, de la cual me acuerdo porque casi siempre empiezo ahí), y de solares comunitarios (no madrigueras de conejo, solares como la biblioteca, las piletas comunitarias, el gimnasio, o la galería de arte). Si no, no importa, alguien los va a hacer (o en su defecto, yo). Si necesitás ayuda preguntame a mí (o a los otros administradores, pero preferencialmente a mí (?) ). Bueno, seguí así, Saludos, --Arc.94 22:00 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Casas deshabitadas Ahora, (o mejor dicho cuando pueda, porque estoy teniendo problemas con la PC) te hago la lista. Igual te digo algunas ahora: Estilo Rectangular, Cala Mosquito, em... Estanquecéntrica (?) Bueno, no me acuerdo en este momento :| y otra cosa más: cuando hagas los artículos y tengas que poner un número (por ejemplo: dos baños) tratá de escribir el número en letra, así queda mejor. Saludos, --Arc.94 20:59 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Malas noticias. No sé (?) yo no tengo idea de plantillas, eso habría que preguntarsélo a Trébol o a SebaXL. Mi principal función acá es dar órdenes, quejarme de que todo va mal, corregir faltas de ortografía, quejarme de las faltas de ortografía, corregir horrores en las descripciones, borrar artículos... (? pero de plantillas no sé nada. Igual, mientras lo puedas solucionar así todo bien, creo (?). Ahora no están ni Trébol ni SebaXL (e.e). Pero cuando estén, voy a hablar con ellos para que lo solucionen. Saludos de vuelta, --Arc.94 21:05 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Solares (sí, es el tercer mensaje consecutivo :|) Acá tengo algunos, suficiente como para empezar (igual no es necesario que los hagas todos ahora, pero bueno, están). Son: Estilo Rectangular, Monotonía (que está al lado), Prefabulosa (que está enfrente), Bungaló Mirto (entre Claire Ursine y los Wan-Goddard, en frente de la playa), Cala Mosquito (una cabaña cerca de los Sekemoto), Estanquecéntrica (cerca de los Keaton) y Expansión urbanística (en la misma calle). Bueno, espero que no te hartes de mí :|. Saludos, --Arc.94 02:18 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Bungaló Mirto Ya lo arreglé, no te hagas problema. Igual, la próxima vez, en vez de hacerlo dos veces, podés seguir en ese y después moverlo. Quiero decir, viste la opción de "Mover" arriba? Bueno, ponés ahí, le cambiás el nombre al artículo y ponés una razón, y listo. Si no entendiste, o lo querés ver mejor explicado, acá está: http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Arc.94#Olvido_Fantoche . Fue la primer cosa que me explicaron del wiki :O (ya algo sabía, pero lo primero que aprendí de otro usuario). Bueno, seguí así con esos artículos. Saludos, --Arc.94 16:57 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Casas (nº 324498) Hola, me alegro que no haya problemas (o por lo menos no haberme enterado de ellos e.e). Tengo más casas (?) Pardela, en la calle paralela a Sur La Plage (creo). Íntegra, al lado de Sur La Plage. Clasicismo Isabelino... eh, no me acuerdo. Igual creo que era de los Andrews, pero en la partida de hoy se mudaron. Modernehaus, esa está cerca de los Wainwright (si no era de los Wainwright e.e). Prímula, Americana, y Lofts Museo Cóndor (al lado de las Compañeras de trabajo y los Compañeros de piso). Y creo que son todas e.e. Perdón si puse casas habitadas, pero bueno. Hoy misteriosamente la computadora no se comportó de manera extraña :| así que aproveché a seguir con la familia con la que estaba, y pasó bastante tiempo, así que se mudaron varios. Bueno, en fin, creo que son todas. Y si no, después me fijo. Otro día también te digo de Riverview, pero en ésta sesión no lo tengo. Saludos, --Arc.94 02:55 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Y otra cosa que me vengo a acordar ahora. (? Vos usás es-ES? (Sí es así, en tu juego Claire Ursine se llama Claire Ursine). Bueno, tenés Triunfadores?. Si la respuesta es sí, voy a necesitar que te fijes los nombres de los Sims de dicha ciudad, porque cuando yo traté de instalar Triunfadores no pude. (Es decir, pude, pero no me funcionó). Si no, no te hagas problema, no vayas corriendo a comprarte Triunfadores (?). Pero es importante para que el wiki tenga la continuidad y el... em... (? Buen, ya no sé ni lo que digo. Ignorame, mejor. Pero fijate. Saludos, --Arc.94 03:01 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Twinbrook Em, quería saber si tenías Triunfadores, porque me fijé que están haciendo artículos de Sims de Twinbrook, pero el problema es que no sé si son los nombres oficiales de es-ES (porque el que los hace, Elviralapida, usa es-MX). Qué raro lo de tu cuenta (?). Y por Riverview no te preocupes. Lo voy a hacer yo, o voy a conseguir a otro que los haga (probablemente, otro). Aunque no va a ser lo mismo (?). Si no, te tengo que arreglar Riverview. (?) A lo mejor está en otra sesión, o no está instalado e.e (Si te lo bajaste y no lo instalaste). Si no, no sé (sí, para estas cosas soy un inútil. Yo cocino, canto, escribo canciones, escribo historias de los jugadores impresionantes (?), todo un poco, menos cosas de Computación. Lo irónico es que sigo Informática en mi colegio e.e). Jajajaja, Saludos, --Arc.94 17:44 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Bueno, fijate. (?). Lo de Riverview es rarísimo :| Pero buen, no sé. Escuchame, te iba a decir algo importante, pero me olvidé. Ah, sí, dos cosas. Una, pasate por Historias de los jugadores a a) Dejar una historia o b) Leer una mía (?) y dos, me acabo de acordar que no sé si lo puedo decir todavía :| Pero bueno, depués consulto y te digo. Ahora me tengo que ir, después sigo llenando tu discusión (6). Jajajaj, Saludos (por enésima vez) --Arc.94 18:16 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Lotes Jaja me acabo de dar cuenta de que no te contesté el mensaje que me mandaste :|. Yo estaba SEGURO de que te lo había contestado. Bueno, no importa, jeje, perdona la demora. Bien: no importa lo que te salga, grábalo así. Luego yo lo veo y te digo exactamente qué es, porque así no puedo saber. No importa que quede mal, va a ser nada más en lo que la veo y te digo. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón){13} 17:00 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Twinbrook Hola, investigaste lo de Twinbrook? :| Bueno, re impaciencia. Pero aunque sea fijate si los nombres son iguales en inglés, y yo los cambio. Em. Nada más, creo... (?) --Arc.94 18:35 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Jajaja, no :| quería saber si son a) iguales que los de es-MX b) iguales que los Sims en inglés, o c) otros. --Arc.94 19:00 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Empty Houses (?) Sí. Es probable que me hayan faltado :|. Y no me lo tomo mal, aunque me hayas gritado (?) (sí, tomo la mayúscula como un grito (?) especialmente si viene en negrita, cursiva y subrayado. Un grito con más furia aún, o como si yo estuviera sordo (?) ). Em, voy a buscar las casas. Te lo aseguro (?). Escuchame, YO SIGO ESPERANDO LO DE TWINBROOK. Pero no te lo tomes a mal, eh. Cambiando de tema, viste las canciones? (6). Bueno, espero que sí, porque nadie me dijo nada :(. Yo haciendo un montón de esfuerzo para que nadie me diga ni mu e.e. En cambio sale el cuatro hojas y hace un concurso de fotos y todos participan e.e Está bien, eh. Está bien. No me voy a olvidar (?). Lo mismo, hoy terminé TODOS los artículos de la Familia Rozas y los que están relacionados (Cheste, Silvestre, Goya, etc.) y NADIE me dijo nada. No es justo, yo me esfuerzo y ni un "bueno, que bien, te felicito". Y no lo digo por vos, ejem, ejem. Para cierta gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer los mensajes que les dejo a otros usuarios, EJEM. En fin, ignora mis flasheos. Te busco las casas y te las dejo... mañana. Saluti, --Arc.94 03:24 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Y yo que creía que me expresaba bien A ver, chiquito (?) Quiero que me digas los nombres de los sims de Twinbrook en tu PC. Así de simple. Si son iguales a los que hay acá. Porque si no, hay que cambiarlos. Ush. Tengo mocos hasta en el estómago, así que entendé un poco mi mal humor. Y gracias, por ser el único que se da cuenta de mi trabajo sin que tengan que decirle (ejem). Ahora estoy traduciendo Dulce Locura, y me da ganas de tener el número de Amaia Montero para preguntarle qué ****** cantó :|. Igual un poco cara sería la llamada Buenos Aires - España. En fin, me fui a tratar de curarme y a seguir con la canción. Au revoir, --Arc.94 23:02 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Lote El problema es que estás agregando tú mismo los s. Cuando la vayas a usar, te recomiendo copiar-pegar el siguiente texto al inicio del artículo (no en la mitad, ni al final, porque queda más abajo): . Eso es todo. Veo que te estás llevando bien con Arc.94 :), jaja, me da gusto. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 03:06 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Lo estaba preparando e.e Sí, igual encontré dos nada más e.e y vos me decías cuatro. Igual, mirale el lado bueno: voy a poder cantar más :O sin la necesidad de buscar casas. Ahora que lo pienso, yo pongo "e.e" todo el tiempo, pero no sé si todo el mundo conoce esa carita (? bueno, si no, deberían, porque es la mejor (?). Por otro lado, no vi eso que dijiste que dejaste en tu página de usuario :| Bueno, seguro es por culpa de esta PC (? que anda como y cuando quiere. Ah, pero cuando le dije a mi vieja qe me comprara otra nueva empezó a funcionar (? le da miedo que la reemplacen, con eso la voy a psicopatear (uh, el psicópata soy yo, parece :|). Y no te puedo decir ahora el nombre de las casas porque perdí el papel :| BUE, como si fuera muy dificil perder algo en el escritorio mío. Aunque el escritorio en sí no está desordenado, es pq tiro todo lo que hay encima por los costados (la cama, la mesa de luz, el piso, o los compartimentos de abajo del escritorio (que técnicamente sería arriba, porque estoy usando el escritorio al revés porque se arruinaron los soportes). En fin, lo voy a buscar por los próximos cinco minutos, si no termino el mensaje ahora. (Cinco minutos más tarde) No, no lo encontré. Pero encontré un LS1, unos lentes de sol, un recuerdo de Londres, una ruedita :|, y un control remoto sin pilas. Bárbaro lo mío. En fin, voy a dejar de flashear y te voy a dejar que saques tus conclusiones. (?) Así que saludos, y no dejes que alguien más haga esos artículos. (?) Es que es típico de cierta gente aprovecharse del trabajo de otros, EJEM, EJEM. (Otro día te vas a enterar). --Arc.94 21:20 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Cormorán, Reposo de Wagner y Capitola A. ESA, viste que las iba a conseguir? (6) Espera, que me falta la cuarta. Ahora vuelvo... Hospitalidad Artesanal! JÁ! Están todas! Très bon! (? PD: No encontré el papelito al final (y dudo encontrarlo alguna vez). Así que ahora me voy a simear (sí, ya se qe son casi las cinco de la mañana, pero tuve una semana de trimestrales. Y empieza otra, así que me tengo que relajar. No, no necesito estudiar). Otro día (o cuando vuelva y termine de simear, o termine de dormir) vengo y empiezo a decir mis flasheos, como siempre, Saludos, --Arc.94 07:46 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Casas Em, te iba a decir algo pero me olvidé :| Me estoy bajando Riverview en esta sesión (?. Avisale a tu PC qe mi PC ya anda bien, y qe es una vergüenza que siga haciendo teatro (?) :| Lo malo de ser inteligente y no necesitar estudio es que los demás no lo son y no los dejan salir en la semana de trimestrales e.e Así que acá estoy. En la Simspedia. Haciendo de Sunset Valley un lugar mejor (?) e.e. Y tratando de tragarme las palabras ante ciertas estupideces que hacen algunos. UH, me enfurecí :|. Porque en realidad no es la estupidez en sí, lo peor es que discuten que lo que hacen está bien y cuando uno lo niega o a) se hacen los desentendidos y dejan todo igual y siguen haciendo todo mal o b) discuten que no está mal cuando no está SÓLO mal, está HORRENDO. Y ya me cansé, así que mejor me llamo a silencio. Bueno, me relajo. (? Ah, las mesitas de Rampa Lampa! (??) JAJAJ, me acuerdo que en Los Sims ponía religiosamente una mesita de Rampa Lampa para poner encima la lámpara del genio xD. Pero raramente traían algo bueno. Pero bueno, la cosa es que estaban ahí. Ah, las mesas Rampa Lampa relajan (?). Bue, al final me re fui de tema :| La cosa es que me estoy bajando Riverview, y tenés que decirle a tu PC que la mía es mejor para intimidarla y que ande. (?) En fin, si querés ni mires este mensaje. Es una descarga de frustración. Así que voy a volver cuando tenga algo productivo que decir (o cuando me digas algo que tenga que responder). Saludos --Arc.94 02:56 29 ago 2010 (UTC) No, no hay. Hay que exigirle a Trébol (6). Si no le pedía Esnob, Dotes culinarias innatas, Virtuoso y Romántico emepedernido, no las hacía e.e. Y no me digas que ordene mi escritorio, porque está ordenado (porque sólo tiene la PC encima). Todo el resto de la habitación está desordenada e.e. Y no, ni siquiera en tus sueños más locos voy a ordenar mi cuarto. Antes de eso, cualquier cosa. Bueno, cambiando de tema (?) hoy fue la segunda vez que una de mis Sims tiene trillizas :O (quería tener un varón y le salieron tres nenas. Bárbaro). Igual los dos padres son entregados a su familia, así que no hubo problema... y después tuvieron mellizos varones, y antes de las trillizas tenían otro varón. El padre llegó a chef de cinco estrellas (aunque gana una miseria) y la madre nunca trabajó, pero gana 40.305 en derechos de autor :| (su objetivo es superar a Stoike Mado, el sim feo de Trébol). Volviendo al tema de tu PC, ésta también solía tener "el día de arreglar la PC", pero por razones desconocidas ahora se comporta bien. Decile que... em... decile que si no empieza a funcionar la vas a tirar al Riachuelo (?) :| o decíselo mejor a alguien más o en su defecto a otro objeto, así se siente ignorada. (Jajaja :|). Y si no decile que bueno, qe vas a un ciber a buscar una PC más nueva y qe ande mejor en Mercadolibre (?) :|. Y si no, improvisá (? o acercate con un destornillador. En fin, terminó la hora de decir estupideces :F. Saludos, --Arc.94 01:09 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Nunca voy a ordenar mi cuarto, muajaja (6) Jamás! Antes sacan mi cuerpo inerte y sin vida del fondo del río Sena! (?). No, seriamente, si pensás que voy a ordenar mi cuarto, estás muy mal :|. No digo que no se ordene, quiero decir, para algo tengo madre y hermanas (y un hermano también, pero somos lo mismo de desordenados). Tampoco veo la manera de que mi cuarto ordenado pueda hacer de Sunset Valley un lugar mejor :|. Hablando de Twinbrook... realmente no me expreso claro :| Te acordás cuando te pedí lo de los nombres y todo eso? Bueno, sabés por qué te lo pedí? Por un motivo elemental: No tengo Twinbrook. Así que voy a hacer la lista de Riverview. Riverview, el pueblito aburrido donde no pasa absolutamente nada :|. Es cierto, la última vez que mis Sims estuvieron ahí tardé siglos en encontrarle esposa a mi Sim. Al final terminé creando una y mudándola al lado, porque parecía un pueblo fantasma :|. Ahora, con respecto a eso que viste que no sabía si te podía decir, dos cosas: a) recién ahora lo ves? :| y b) eran las canciones en simlish, pero todavía no sabíamos bien qué ni como ni cuando ni dónde (?. Lo único era el porqué, cosa que no era excesivamente útil. Y por último, sí, soy de Buenos Aires City. El porteño engreído (6). Bue, no es que sea muy patriótico ni me sienta muy porteño, pero sí soy engreído (solo aclaro en el remoto caso que alguien no se haya dado cuenta). En fin, yo nunca vi La Plata :| salvo una vez que fuimos a Mar del Plata (y sí, fuimos un montón de veces, pero de haber pasado por La Plata me acuerdo una sola). Saludos, --Arc.94 19:32 30 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Yo no quedo mal por firmar varias veces e.e pasa que no hice todo el comentario junto y al siguiente me olvido de ponerle título e.e Ah, justo cuando le iba a decir a Trébol sobre la Userbox de Argentina se fue e.e. Ah, pera, ahi volvio, ahora le digo. Listo. Le dije y no me contestó. Ah, pera, ahi contestó. Dice "La hago al regresar". Bue :|. Sí, no me di cuenta que no prestabas la suficiente atención :|. Y ahora que lo pienso, mientras yo escribo testamentos, vos contestás muy escueto :| e.e. Che, a quién preferís, a Ángela o a Lili? Quiero decir... Ángela es una malcriada :| y los padres son de lo peor, no le enseñaron nada a Lili. Idiotas. En fin, voy a seguir con mi entrada de blog condenando la mala ortografía y/o gramática de algunos usuarios (? Saludos, --Arc.94 23:48 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Bueno, pero Ángela tampoco ayudó a Lili... quiero decir, no parece TAN estúpida como para no darse cuenta que le tiene que dar un poco de cariño (?). Y yo defiendo a Lili. A morir. Aparte, Ángela se hace la perfecta y sale con el desastre del barrio :| onda... si es tan perfecta, ¿por qué Daniel odia a León? JÁ! Y sí, detesto a los padres. Bue, en realidad principalmente a Daniel, todo bien con la pobre María Antonia (?) Y no, a Coral no la soporto, tampoco, y a Mariano menos. Son una carga. (?) Lucía me cae bien. (Quién metió a la pobre Lucía a la conversación). Ah, yo que vos haría lo imposible para instalar el juego y matar a Daniel (6) es muy satisfactorio (? Jajaj, la última vez que jugué a LS2, María Antonia lo descubrió con Claudia y lo echó. Se mudó solo y la invitó a vivir a Claudia, pero la seguia queriendo a Anto (?) y trató de achuchársela. Claudia lo vio y se mudó y Daniel quedó viejo, gordo y solo. Y después no lo jugué por bastante, y la última vez que lo usé fue para que su hermana Remedios conociera a un amigo de él (porque había quedado viuda). Y mientras estaban los dos ahí, accidentalmente (?) se electrocutó y se murió. Y a nadie la importó, porque Claudia se casó con otro tipo y María Antonia hizo su vida, se trató de casar con uno de rastas que la dejó en el altar, después se hizo anciana, se mudó a una casa enorme y adoptó una nena, y se convirtió en alcaldesa (?). Y volviendo al tema del orden de mi cuarto, va a venir mi tatara-tatara-tatara-abuela Aretusa de las profundidades de algún cementerio de Sicilia a ordenar mi cuarto antes de que yo me decida a hacerlo :|. Jajaj, saludos, --Arc.94 00:31 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Gemelos y mellizos Uh, yo a esta altura del año el año pasado (? también vi gemelos y mellizos. Es lo más, me saque un 10 en esa prueba (H). Ángela y Lili son gemelas idénticas, porque el óvulo de María Antonia se dividió después de ser fecundado por el espermatozoide de Daniel (?) :| O porque los creadores las crearon iguales en el CAS. Y no sé porque hablábamos de ellas :| yo saqué el tema (?) Y de qué familia de LS3 querés hablar? :O No sé, decí vos (? pero de Sunset Valley. Todavía no vi el userbox, pero ahora lo pongo. Con respecto a tu hermana... si es mayor que vos, tiene razón. Los hermanos mayores tenemos mayores derechos sobre las PCS (? y si es menor, sacala a patadas :| qué se cree? e.e Y en cuanto a lo de Aretusa, hay posta una Aretusa en mi árbol familiar (? y (creo) que sigue enterrada en algún lugar de Sicilia, más concretamente Agrigento. Salvo que se haya despertado a venir a ordenar mi habitación :| (chan!). Y si es así, lamento comunicarle que no sirve para nada, porque hoy la ordenó mi vieja :|. En fin, me fui a dormir. Pasa que hoy dormí la siesta e.e así que no me puedo dormir. Y tengo un impulso irrefrenable de hablar idioteces. Pero bueno, ya lo superaré, y soñaré con esas idioteces (? pero no puedo hablar todo por acá. Es como facebook, me da una sensación de nula privacidad :| (igual bien que digo un montón de cosas). Así que chau (? --Arc.94 05:54 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Feliz Septiembre (? La verdad, jamás vi a nadie que deseara un Feliz Septiembre :| pero bueno, te sigo la corriente. (?) Este mensaje lo empecé hace un buen rato, pero me re dispersé (?) Hablando de tu hermana, no debería empujarte mientras no opongas resistencia e.e y de última, acusala con tu mamá (? ajajaja, a mi hna siempre le funciona ¬¬. Pero por otro lado, los hermanos menores no entienden el estrés de ser hermanos mayores (?. Volviendo a las familias, los Wolff me caen bien :O una vez, Thornton y Morgana tuvieron un hijo (de los pelos, pq él no quería), y el mismo día que Morgana quedó embarazada, Jamie Jolina también... adiviná de quien. Morgana los descubrió y los echó a patadas :) y se quedó con tremenda casa. Y conoció a Leighton Sekemoto y se casaron (? y se mudaron juntos a una casa grande con Sam y la pesada de Yumi, y el bebé de Morgana que se llamaba Jacob, y la bebé de Jamie (se la dejó a Morgana para que la cuidara bien, porque ella era mala madre), que se llamaba Julie. Y Morgana quedó embarazada. Resumiendo: Leighton y Morgana se casaron, y tenían tres hijos a su cargo, Sam, hijo de Leigh, Jacob, hijo de Morguie (? y Julie, la colada, hija de Jamie. Y se venía uno más en camino. Y vivía con ellos la pesada de Yumi. Pero la partida quedó abandonadísima. (? Así que algún día va a pasar algo más, pero no hoy. La última bebé que nació en LS3 fue Ágata Lápida (?) porque inicié una partida con ellos y Cornelia y Gúnter redescubrieron su amor (? y lo expresaron en forma de bebé (e.e). Y Homero está contento, y ellos también, y esperan otro. Homero va a salir con Elvira (no puedo evitarlo, no puedo verlos separados :|), Ágata con... em... Sam Sekemoto (es una bebé solamente y ya le busco pareja) y el nuevo bebé con la hija de Claire (asumiendo que sea varón). En fin (notaste que se me re pefó decir "en fin"? :|) me voy. Saludos --Arc.94 21:28 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Historias Sí, la puse en historias de los jugadores de Morgana Wolff. Jajaja, pero ahí sonaba mucho más expresiva. Sí, a mi me encanta hacer historias confusas y dramáticas :O. En cuanto a lo que hacen cuando están solos, hacen desastres :| Para empezar, los nombres del bebé de los Keaton y del bebé de Claire. La otra vez le mandaron Amalsinda :| otra, Wereburga, y así. El bebé de los Keaton, aparte de llamarse Valerio, o llamarse Franco y tener un hermanito llamado Franco, es horrible :|. Después, vi que Ethan Bunch suele comprometerse con... Zelda Mae :| Aun cuando para esa época ella es tremenda vieja... Esa progresión e.e... o cando Jared Frío tuvo un hijo con Monika Morris y después ella se mudó con él... y dejaron al chico con las compañeras de Monika :|. En fin, ni yo hago eso :|. Eso bajo mi concepto de Monika (?). En fin, no tengo muchas ganas de decir cosas hoy :|. Otro día vengo con más historias flasheras. O en todo caso a despotricar por ciertos usuarios de la Simspedia (ejem, ejem). Saludos, --Arc.94 02:23 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Gemelos y mellizos No, en Sunset Valley no. :(. Uh, hoy estoy enchufado a 220 (?). Esto haciendo la torta que sopapea a todas las tortas, la torta suprema, the master of the tortas (?). Pq hoy fue el cumple de la profe de inglés y ya le habia dicho que le iba a llevar la torta mañana. Así que mañana una gran torta va a tener. Es uan base de bizcochuelo Exquisita (no uso otro), y adentro va a tener Serenito de Chocolate, y Dulce de Leche Sancor (bue, compraba cosas de distintas marcas). Después, arriba va a tener una mini chocotorta, es decir, Chocolinas con una capa de dulce de leche con crema. Después, arriba va a estar decorada con Óperas y Rocklets. Y Dios sabe como la voy a llevar al colegio, porque llego a ir en colectivo así... AAAAHHHH, hubo una gran tragedia :| yo puse la torta en el horno... pero se apagó. Ahora es una carrera contrarreloj (?) :| Ay, no, ay, no, ay, no. (?. En fin, lo voy a resolver. Yo puedo todo (bue, era Superman o qué? e.e) No, no tengo Trotamundos. El otro dia traté de bajarmelo, pero no me funcionaba. Setenta veces lo instalé, desinstalé, instalé el base, desinstalé el base y no hubo caso. Igual sigue ahí, pero ni ganas de volver a intentar. Igual otro día si, hoy no, mucho estrés (?). Sobre los Alvi... Sí, VJ se puso con Lisa y Mirja con Claudia López (alias Clara Langerak). Cuando miré, Iqbal estaba muerto, pero me acuerdo que una vez lo junté con Gobias Koffi, JAJAJ. Detesto a las familias que aparecen con la progresión. Mis sims leen el diario y se encuentran con noticias que hablan de cuando van al baño, cuando realmente me interesa lo que hacen los precreados e.e. Jajaja, Wiberfilda Peres queda re brasilero (?), pero no queda mal. A mi también me gustan esas combinaciones raras, como... em... Chiara Petculescu (ítalorumano) (?. Fue una producción de Warner Bros. (?), Mentira, fue todo obra de Platei, PLAGISTAS! (?) Bue, que le pasaba :| Saludos, --Arc.94 00:33 3 sep 2010 (UTC) :D (? Em, una buena noticia, ya no tenés excusas para gandulear (?) :|. Twinbrook: Decimelos, no confio en Elviralapida (?) No, mentira, pero por las dudas fijate todos (así tenés algo que hacer (?) ). Sobre Trotamundos... compralo si querés :| pero si no bajátelo. Yo lo quiero, pero bajado no me funciona. En fin, voy a tener que a) esperar a que mi abuela me dé la plata o b) sacársela, o de última c) sacarme alguna buena nota y decir que lo merezco (?). En cuanto a lo del quince, varias cosas: Una, de quién era? :O, dos, yo ya pasé esa etapa (?) y cuando volvía igual me quedaban ganas de escribir o hacer algo, no soy de esos que llegan y se tiran a dormir (aunque sí soy de esos que cuando se duermen no se despiertan por horas, ni aunque les pase un camión de basura por la cabeza. O un dragón (?) :|), tres, el jueves hice la torta que sopapea a todas las tortas (que tenía que ver con el quince (?) ) pero le faltó frío. Igual nadie me dijo nada, pero le restó puntos a todo mi trabajo. Y bueno, obviamente le va a faltar frío si la metí a la heladera a las 4 de la mañana y la saqué a las 7 :|, y después el viaje hasta el colegio fue un parto. Pero no por eso me tiré a dormir en el banco (qué raro, yo que siempre lo hago). Bueno, esto no tiene ningún sentido :| Así que me voy a simear. Ah, Trébol, si ves esto (cosa que es muy probable por la alta tendencia de mirar los mensajes que dejan los demás en discusión de otros cuando dejan un mensaje), poné lo del Gran Concurso Gran (?) en Stikys, porque si no nadie lo va a ver e.e (Y si no lo ve, que alguien le avise, porque no voy a dejar otro mensaje) Y lo del Gran Concurso es sorpresa, no lo podés saber (6) pero repito, no voy a dejar algún otro mensaje que no sea éste. Ahora sí me voy a simear (bueno, venía promocionándolo desde hace horas y no se iba). Así que Saludos (ya me revienta terminar así, pero no sé de qué otra manera :| me lo pegó el cuatro hojas, desde los tiempos en los cuales llegué... osea, hace un año menos tres días, porque yo aparecí por acá un 7 de septiembre... el día del cumpleaños de Lucio (?) ) --Arc.94 20:09 4 sep 2010 (UTC) No me digas lo que tengo que hacer e.e la torta la puse en frío, pero no el tiempo suficiente. No puedo decir en el colegio "discúlpenme, tengo que ir un rato a mi casa a buscar una torta, pero después vuelvo", porque se me ocurrió dejarla el tiempo suficiente. Y no quedó nada, pq se la dejé a la profe e.e y después me hizo llevarla a sala de profesores (donde seguro no quedó ni miga, siempre están comiendo). Queda de mala educación reclamar una torta, por si no sabías. Sobre el quince, ya creía que era una chica. No sé, pero parecería un cachito raro un chico con un vestido y una tiara :|. Pero a lo que iba es qué onda con esa chica (6). Bárbara. Ya de una tiene nombre de ser medio histérica (?) o capaz me da esa impresión porque conozco a una Bárbara que está completamente loca. Yo no, yo llego de los quinces ponele a las 7 de la mañana, pero me voy a dormir a las 11 :). Trébol no leyó lo que le mandé. Claro, para andar por ahí leyendo libros raros de un tipo llamado Gregory (qué nombre más horrendo :|) tiene tiempo, pero para atender a mis exigencias no. (?). Hablando de casas, vi la de los Sekemoto. Hubiera apostado a que era Más Más Más :| e.e. Pero bueno, supuestamente confiamos en tu criterio (supuestamente). Si te bajas Trotamundos y te funciona, avisame como hiciste e.e yo quiero, yo quiero (?) :|. Ah, extraño Los Sims: Historias de Náufragos. (?). Uh, me inspiraste a bajármelo. Hablando de todo un poco, yo no renuncié a LS2 (? porque la historia era re atrapante. Pero eran muchos también, y están todos interconectados (bue, eran cables? e.e). Por ejemplo, era un parto de octillizos (? jugar con los Capulleto, porque Consorte tenía 19 nietos, y había que hacerlos crecer en orden e.e. Pero bueno, al final tenia sus satisfacciones (? pq terminó teniendo una bisnieta y la conoció (cosa que la vez anterior no pudo, pq mi vieja me distrajo y se murió y dos horas después nació la bisnieta, y esa muerte se pudo haber evitado). La nena se llamba Victoria Capulleto, y era hija de Miranda y Tito (él se cambió el apellido), y los dos se cambiaron las aspiraciones, él a familia y ella a fortuna. Victoria tiene una prima, Juana Reclutas, que es hija de Tanque y Tina Viajero, y es igual al General Ring Ring. Y Laia Cambrils y Fofo se casaron, y ahora ella está embarazada, osea que el General va a ser abuelo de vuelta :O (?). Uf, otro día te sigo contando. Ahora me voy a escuchar Paramore. Au revoir (y yo no firmo al costado como el resto, yo tengo cierto... je ne sais quoi) --Arc.94 04:40 5 sep 2010 (UTC) :D, porque son mejores los puntos e.e No, no te voy a dar torta (6). Y sí, quedaría raro, no hay vuelta que darle :|. Y de Bárbara, lo suponía. En cuanto a lo de Trébol, eso es malo, malo para un Trébol (?). Hubiera apostado que era Más Más Más, repito. No sé porqué. Trotamundos ya lo tengo bajado, el tema es que no puedo lograr que me funcione. Así que sigue ahí, de momento. Historias de Náufragos me lo estoy bajando. Sí, a todo le ponés puntos suspensivos. Es un poco perturbador. (?). Sí... Funciona bien cuando quiere. Aunque espacio le sobra. (Bue). Y sí, voy a seguir escuchando Paramore y hablando francés, y voy a escuchar Black Eyed Peas y voy a hablar en ruso (?). S uvazheniem! --Arc.94 00:34 6 sep 2010 (UTC) :D igual Jajajaj, estaba viendo el artículo de la Reina Hatshepsut en inglés y decía "She is probably named after the real-life Egyptian Pharaoh King Hatshepsut, who was a female king.". Jajaja, una rey femenina? :| Podrían haber puesto una reina, o una reina no consorte e.e. Pero una rey femenina suena como un chico con vestido y tiara. Si, me sentía mal, pero no da para hablarlo por acá. En otro lado sí (?). Lo de la casa de Bebe Hart me tiene sin cuidado (?) no sé, me dan como una desconfianza... (?) Y Bebe tiene los ojos antinaturalmente grandes :|. Contame cómo te fue la instalación, paso por paso, a ver si puedo al fin obtener Trotamundos... primero iría a Egipto, a conocer la receta de Shawarma (L) (amo la Shawarma, especialmente la Shawarma a la persa). Después, a Francia, a aprender la receta de Bouillabaise (porque Hermione la probó en Dijon) y después a China, a hacer artes marciales para bajar todo (si no, quedamos como Beau Andrews). Bueno, me voy a la escuela (?) :| después a lo mejor vuelvo a la tarde, si no me fui a dormir, en cuyo caso vuelvo a la noche. Groete! (adiviná el idioma) --Arc.94 10:12 6 sep 2010 (UTC)